


ikea is basically narnia

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, baby kokoro, sanayeon family, the ims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: a bed is creaking and a couch is covered with painted handprints. a trip to ikea to save them both (and lose their child in the progress)





	ikea is basically narnia

**Author's Note:**

> cause biga be breaking our hearts from her angst, this fluff is for you all and one human in specific
> 
> unedited.
> 
> \- thank you bear, lili and nox for helping me out with the fic... it also turns out a baby's name is harder to form than i expected

“Babe, I think we need to buy the new bed for Kokoro we saw earlier. She’s growing out of it and it keeps squeaking. And maybe the new couch too? This time, definitely not white or any light colours, _please_. Chaeyoung teaching her painting was the worst idea we could’ve come up with.” Sana grumbles as she attempts to scrub the red paint of their couch. “Can you get her ready?”

Nayeon’s laughter at her wife’s whining echoes down the hall. She’s with their daughter, Yeong-Ja, currently four and growing way too quickly for their liking.

Im Yeong-Ja, otherwise known as Im Kokoro – the precious bean and princess of their family. Born on the 7th of October, 2014, the little bundle of joy is the best addition to the Im family.

(that’s exactly what Nayeon said to Sana when she proposed)

So, there’s a story behind Kokoro’s name. When Nayeon and Sana were discussing whose last name they should take, it took them _weeks_ to find a solution. And, it was Sana who courageously let go of her wish of hearing Minatozaki Nayeon. Though, it wasn’t without a promise. Sana’s benefit from accepting to take Nayeon’s last name was the power to name all of their kids in the future.

Imagine Nayeon’s surprise when she was informed that their first child would be named Kokoro. But promises are promises and she kept her mouth shut when she wasn’t in the position to say anything. Sana had every right to have an adorable name for their daughter.

But as surprised as Nayeon was, Sana surprises her once more.

One thing about her wife that Nayeon absolutely loves is her beautiful personality and considerate nature. When their daughter is born, she’s confused as to why there’s a Korean name on her birth certificate instead of the name Sana had chosen earlier.

She still remembers the cheeky smile on Sana’s face when Nayeon asked her why her name is one of the ones Nayeon had chosen earlier in the week.

“Hmm. We don’t want her to go through anything that can hurt her in the future, of course. She’s so precious to us. If she gets teased because of her name when she’s in school, we’ll both be distraught. And, you know I’ve experienced that myself. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone else.” Sana had their daughter in her hands that day as she spoke.

In that moment, Nayeon had enveloped her in the warmth of a much-needed hug. She’d showered her with kisses and words of love and affection because she couldn’t believe this wonderful, thoughtful woman was her wife.

She smiles at the fond memory as she uncrosses her arms and glances at Kokoro’s bed. Nayeon sits on it, jumping up and down a little bit. She tests out her bed, frowning as she hears the loud squeaking of the worn-out springs. Her bed is a compulsory buy on the list.

There’s a cute giggle nearby and she turns to look at the most precious gift she’s ever been granted. Kokoro is playing with one of the Lego sets Jeongyeon gifted her for her birthday earlier this year. Nayeon watches on as she attempts to make a castle, able to reach just above her head. Her arms don’t let her reach further and Nayeon takes the chance to help her. Kokoro’s face lights up with a smile that’s a replica of her own, bunny teeth and all. Sana always comments on the fact that she’s basically a splitting image of her but Nayeon doesn’t see it – especially because she has Sana’s nose and eyes.

“Ma! Help.” Kokoro hands Nayeon a block and she plays along, slotting it on the growing tower.

They’re both unaware that Sana is at the door, admiring the way the loves of her life are quietly playing together. She sneaks in a picture or two – she doesn’t really count. Her phone is filled with photos of the two of them, or all three. Sana crosses her arms as the _two_ children continue to increase the height of the tower to an unstable amount. She sighs, counts in her head – one, two, three – the tower falls and Nayeon and Kokoro giggle, sharing a hi-five before they quieten, noticing Sana’s presence in the room.

Nayeon is suffering under Sana’s glare while Kokoro is exchanging glances between her parents, wondering what’s going on. She sticks her tongue out and Sana and stands up first, grumbling and walking towards Sana. She’s about to pass Sana when she gets pulled back and a kiss is placed on her cheek. Sana is smiling at her and its beautiful as it always is – lights up Nayeon’s life like the brightest of stars. She returns it (and the kiss) before going to their room to change.

“Mommy!” Kokoro runs towards Sana’s legs. Sana’s reaction is quick and she picks her up with ease, resting her on her hip.

“Hello baby. How’s my lovely doing? Should we pack the mess Ma left behind?” Sana chuckles when Kokoro nods her head yet hides against Sana’s neck. “Let’s do it quickly! She’ll be back soon. Maybe, she’ll pick out a matching outfit for you.”

Sana chuckles when Kokoro basically squirms out of her arms to clean up the mess of the Legos. For some reason, she loves wearing dresses and shirts that match with either of them. It’s a sneaky way of hers to get her to clean up the messes she makes in the house.

Nayeon pops her head in ten minutes later, gasping in mock surprise when the room is already tidied by their little princess. Sana shakes her head at her overdramatisation but Kokoro loves it and giggles, reaching out her hands to be held by Nayeon. She leaves when Nayeon winks at her, rolling her eyes and walking off.

“What does my Kokoro want to wear today? We’re going out shopping!” Nayeon carries Kokoro on her own shoulders, swinging her hands as she moves to her daughter’s wardrobe. “I think it’s time we get you a new bed.”

“Mommy said we can matchy!” Kokoro squeals, grabbing onto Nayeon’s clothes.

“Matchy, matchy? You want us to match? Alright my cutie pie.” Nayeon coos over her as she pulls out a red plaid dress for her daughter to wear.

She’s finishing off getting her dressed when Sana walks back into the room, tying her hair up in a ponytail. Nayeon whistles at her cheekily and Sana groans, not appreciating the cat call. She laughs as exits the room, placing a quick kiss on Sana’s lips before she carries Kokoro to the car to strap her in her baby seat.

“Ikea?” Nayeon asks when Sana slides into the back beside Kokoro.

“Yup! Know the way?” Sana absentmindedly questions as she puts on her seatbelt.

“We’ve been there so many times already, of course I know the way baby.” Nayeon laughs.

It’s a short fifteen-minute ride to the nearest Ikea and Kokoro quietly stares out the window the entire time. She points every few minutes but doesn’t say anything, Sana observing her quietly.

“Mommy, moon.” Kokoro points outside.

“Is it pretty?” Sana teases. Kokoro nods and continues looking at her surroundings, gasping when they reach the underground parking lot.

Sana is holding her hand when they’re out of the car and she can sense Kokoro’s excitement as she keeps tugging on her hand.

“Did you give her sugar again?” Sana furrows her eyebrows as she looks at their daughter.

“Once. Sana. That happened once and you still never let me live that down. And it was literally not even half a teaspoon!” Nayeon defends herself. “When have you ever been able to deny her puppy eyes!”

She sighs, but Sana definitely agrees. She doesn’t know who Kokoro learnt the pleading eyes from but she has a feeling it’s either Nayeon or Momo. Their friends spoil Kokoro endlessly and Nayeon and Sana are left confused on half of the things she learns around them.

Nayeon takes Kokoro’s free hand in her own, Sana still holding onto the other. The last time they came here, it was with Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung. Nayeon really regretted choosing to bring them along because they literally placed Kokoro in a crib filled with plushies and took videos of her playing with them instead of carrying her like they were meant to.

“Bed first? Or couch?” Nayeon asks.

There’s a teasing glint in Sana’s eyes but she doesn’t act on it when she notices the panic on Nayeon’s face. She’d already gotten prepared, covering Kokoro’s ears with her hands.

“As if I was going to say anything!” Sana grumbles. “Couch first.”

They try out all of the couches in the living room section, looking for the models that darker coloured options. They’d looked at one before they came but unfortunately, the dark colours were sold out. Why were they after the dark colours? Well, even if Kokoro scribbles on them with black or blue pens, it can’t be seen – a clear bonus for them both to deal with. However, paint is another issue on its own; you can’t escape the fate of paint.

It takes them an hour to settle on a couch, similar to the one they picked earlier. Kokoro grows tired of walking and Sana carries her for a little bit as they move on to buy a bed for her. The excitement from before is now dim but it’s only momentarily. Of course, her eyes light up and her tiredness decreases a little bit when they reach the toy section before the kids’ bedroom area.

“Guin! Like Aunt Mina!” Kokoro giggles as she points to a penguin on the shelf. “Can I hold it Mommy?”

Surely, there’s no problem in holding a toy. Sana hands it to her and Kokoro cuddles it immediately. It’s another thing she’s unaware of where Kokoro has learned it from. The only person who ever calls Mina a penguin is Nayeon.

She prefers not to dive into Kokoro’s knowledge and instead, hands Kokoro to Nayeon.

They browse around for a little bit, asking Kokoro if she likes any of the beds. Nayeon lets her down to sit on one, turning to Sana to discuss a bed that had caught her attention.

“Do we want a single bed? Or should we get those cool bunk beds that are empty at the bottom for desks and storage with the top deck for the bed.” Nayeon’s excitement grows as she spots the bunk bed.

“That’s _your_ dream bed and Kokoro is _four_. How is she going to climb up and down a ladder? That’s way too dangerous.” Sana scolds Nayeon for suggesting a bunk bed. “Maybe when she’s older.”

They’re too busy talking about the beds to notice that Kokoro has waddled away. She yawns tiredly and climbs into a pretty bed, claiming it as hers. She falls asleep, hidden under the blankets of the bed.

It takes Nayeon and Sana five minutes to realise that Kokoro is gone from their side, panicking immediately.

“I thought last time was bad, but I can’t believe you lost the baby!” Sana growls in Nayeon’s direction.

“I’m here.” Nayeon deadpans.

“Nayeon! Kokoro!” Sana pulls on Nayeon’s ear, twisting the end.

“Ouch! Hey, we were both talking about something important! Ouch, ouch, ouch! It’s not like it’s all my fault. You told me to get her to try sitting on the bed!” Nayeon argues.

They’ve been arguing back and forth, searching through the entire store for their daughter, luck not in their favour. Nayeon has a feeling she’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight, if Sana doesn’t kill her first. They decide on making an announcement for Kokoro as well, hoping she’ll hear and come to either of them.

(but she’s still sleeping soundly in the kids’ section)

It takes another three rounds, plus the help of the staff to finally find her. And yes, they’re both extremely embarrassed when they find Kokoro tucked into a pretty blue bed.

“Maybe this is the bed she wanted.” Nayeon laughs when Kokoro stirs awake. The two of them engulf her in a tight hug, still reeling off the fear of having lost her.

Sana doesn’t think her statement is very funny, pinching her lightly. “Next time, let’s not leave our daughter’s hand. I can’t believe we had to get the help of the staff here.”

Nayeon nods as she takes Kokoro into her arms. She falls asleep in Nayeon’s arms quickly, still tired from the adventures of the day. Two times they’ve brought her to Ikea and both have not turned out well.

They should leave her with their friends in the following visits.

Perhaps next time they’ll leave her in the play area upon entry until she’s old enough to walk on her own.

Honestly, maybe even a pram would work.

Or, they could just avoid coming to Ikea completely.

“You’re sleeping on the couch though, anyway.” Sana smiles sweetly at her wife.

Nayeon sighs, but accepts her fate. She assumes that this is how things are meant to end for her. Cold and frozen on a couch covered in Kokoro’s handprints.

It’s a life filled with chaos with them all included, but she’d never want to trade it with anything else. _This_ is the craziness of the Im family.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter
> 
> trivia for you all referenced from lili: yeong ja means flowerchild but the ja is diverted from the japanese 子 meaning “child” and it’s a cutie suffix that reads as “ko” in japanese, connecting to kokoro


End file.
